


Before I Leave

by magenta



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal isn't ready to face tomorrow after Katelyn gets sent home, but tonight...tonight she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://amproof.livejournal.com/profile)[**amproof**](http://amproof.livejournal.com/) for the most recent dollar drive at [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/). Beta'd by the stupendous [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/). Title from Crystal's pre-Idol song "Just Want to Love You Before I Leave"

Crystal's eyes were wet, tears still occasionally escaping as she tried to smile and laugh through dinner. She felt Katelyn's soft, curly hair rest against her shoulder and looked down to see Katelyn smiling up at her. Katelyn's eyes were red, but they were dry, and suddenly Crystal felt a little silly.

"You okay, Crys?" Katelyn spoke quietly, her hand resting on Crystal's thigh, fingers rubbing soothing circles in the skin.

"I should be asking you that. How are you doing?" Crystal smiled a little sadly, tossing an arm around Katelyn's shoulder and twisting fingers into her ponytail.

Katelyn shrugged a little, looking away from Crystal for a second. "It sucks. I'm not going to pretend it doesn't ... but I can't change anything now." She sighed and tucked herself farther under Crystal's arm, wiggling her arm until she had it wrapped around Crystal's waist. "I'm just tired, you know? Too much crying."

Crystal laughed lightly and wiped her eyes again. "Don't I know it. The top 12 photo is going to be pathetic, none of us could hold it together." She placed a quick, easy kiss to the top of Katelyn's head. "God, I'm going to miss you. And Lilly, too. Today was rough." She tipped her head back and let it rest against the wall, her eyes drifting shut.

Katelyn was silent for a few seconds, and then Crystal felt her hand moving farther up her thigh, and the arm around her waist drifted just a little lower. "I'm going to miss you too." Her voice had gone a little deeper and softer, and Crystal felt her heart rate speed up just a little. "I think I'm going to head back. You wanna ... come with me?"

Crystal slipped her hand out of Katelyn's hair, and slid it down to rest at her waist. She let her fingers tease just under the edge of Katelyn's t-shirt, and kept her smile small and easy as she looked down. "Yeah, I do."

It was easy to slip out of the restaurant, no one questioning their red eyes and weary smiles when they said they needed to turn in. It was even easier to lock themselves into Crystal's empty room, the bedside lamp casting a soft glow through the room as they crawled onto the bed, Crystal laying back against the pillows and Katelyn leaning over her. Crystal's eyes crinkled up at Katelyn as she smiled, her hands slipping up Katelyn's back under her shirt to ease it over her head. Katelyn's skin was soft and warm under Crystal's hands, and she needed to feel more of it.

Katelyn's bra and jeans soon found the floor as well, followed by Crystal's until they were both wearing nothing but their panties. Katelyn ran her hand down Crystal's chest, lightly teasing her fingers over Crystal's nipples and smiled at the laughing sigh that spilled from Crystal's lips. Katelyn let herself be pulled down by Crystal's hands on her shoulders, their lips meeting gently at first. Crystal reached up to pull the tie out of Katelyn's ponytail and buried her fingers in the now loose curls, deepening the kiss.

She pulled one hand out of Katelyn's hair and slid it down her back, pushing her fingers just under the waistband of her panties, slipping them around to the front to tease through the soft curls there. Katelyn sighed above her and shifted slightly to let Crystal shove her panties down her legs, Crystal's own following. Katelyn dropped her head again, kissing Crystal as Crystal's fingers traced light patterns over Katelyn's inner thighs,

Her fingers moved higher and higher until they were teasing over the damp curls between Katelyn's thighs, pressing in a little farther on every stroke. Katelyn's soft sighs turned into moans, and she stopped moving her lips against Crystal's, instead resting their foreheads together, their breaths mingling. She let herself be pushed onto her back, Crystal kissing her lips one last time before beginning a heated trail down her body.

Crystal's sure lips circled one of Katelyn's nipples and then the other, tongue flicking firm enough to raise them into little pink peaks. She kissed and nipped lightly into the flesh of Katelyn's breasts, peppering them with tiny red marks that would fade by morning. She dipped her tongue into Katelyn's navel, smirking at the way it made Katelyn laugh throatily and squirm underneath her. Crystal's hands were confident as they slid down Katelyn's thighs, pressing them open wide enough to let herself settle between.

She kissed and licked up the soft skin of Katelyn's thigh, up one side and down the other until Katelyn was quivering, one hand thrown over her forehead, the other twisting into Crystal's dreads.

"Crys, for Christ's sake ..." Katelyn shifted, trying to get Crystal to stop sucking and nibbling at her thigh.

Crystal shifted and swiped her tongue up Katelyn's slit, just over the outside, and looked up, eyes twinkling. "I'm getting there. Hold your horses." She bent her head again, her tongue licking in farther this time, brushing just barely over Katelyn's clit. The sound that came from Katelyn's lips was sharp and short, and her fingers tightened almost too hard in Crystal's hair. Crystal brought up her hands to part Katelyn's lips, and licked in again, slow and easy.

She pressed the flat of her tongue against Katelyn's clit, rubbing it circles, harder and then softer and than harder again. She moved her mouth lower to press her tongue into Katelyn's opening, swirling it to pull Katelyn's taste from her. The deep musky taste hit on the back of Crystal's tongue, and it was addictive. She sped up her movements, licking and sucking and nipping her teeth in all the right places to make Katelyn moan and shudder and whisper Crystal's name.

Katelyn's hips moved against Crystal's mouth and her fingers clenched and unclenched in her hair. She lifted herself up on one elbow so that she could watch Crystal, her eyes shut and her loose dreads brushing lightly against Katelyn's inner thighs. She tipped her head back as Crystal's lips closed around her clit and sucked gently, two fingers pressing inside her smoothly. She pushed her hips harder against Crystal's hand, urging her fingers in deeper and gasping when she obliged.

Crystal twisted and pushed and pulled her fingers inside Katelyn, her tongue and lips teasing and her clit, and lower around her opening. When Katelyn's fingers tugged hard on her dreads and her thighs quivered against Crystal's shoulder, she knew she was close. Crystal locked her lips around Katelyn's clit and sucked, flicking her tongue back and forth over the sensitive flesh while she continued to push her fingers in deep but slow.

Katelyn came loudly, falling back into the pillows and shouting Crystal's name on a deep moan. Her legs fell slack, and she untangled her fingers from Crystal's hair to pull her up for a kiss. Crystal's body was soft as it pressed over Katelyn's, and when Katelyn pushed her hand inside Crystal's panties she found her soaking wet. She pushed her tongue into Crystal's mouth as she pushed her fingers into her opening, twisting her hand so that she could rub her thumb over Crystal's clit. Crystal's mouth tasted musky and warm, with a sharp undertone from the beer she'd drinking at dinner. It tasted good, and Katelyn wrapped her other hand in Crystal's hair to pull her even closer.

Crystal slid one hand down her hip to shove down her panties, not caring how ridiculous she looked as she wiggled until she got one leg free. She spread her legs farther, straddling Katelyn's waist and pushing back on her fingers, She groaned into Katelyn's mouth as Katelyn's fingers worked harder and faster inside her, rocking her body with the motion. She came quickly and suddenly, the brush of Katelyn's thumb over her clit pushing her over the edge.

She collapsed on top of Katelyn, kissing her lazily for a few moments while she caught her breath before rolling to the side and kicking her panties to the floor. She brushed her bangs out of her face and shook her head a little, tossing her dreads back over her shoulder.

"Well, now I'm definitely going to miss you." She was smiling as she looked over at Katelyn, but there was a sadness in her eyes that was threatening to spill over.

"Hey, hey. No more crying!" Katelyn leaned in and kissed Crystal on the temple, smoothing a hand down the side of Crystal's body. "I'll be fine, and you're going to win this whole thing, so no crying." She nodded resolutely, any conversation of crying over and done with.

Frankly, Crystal was perfectly happy not crying, or talking about crying. She was even happier to just lay there, head pillowed on Katelyn's chest and pass the time until tomorrow, slowly. Tomorrow was a little too much to think about, but with Katelyn's warm body in her arms, Crystal could deal with tonight.


End file.
